the Halo chronicles,
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Series of one-shots. Stories from the proud men and women of the UNSC and Covenant alike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Spark n' Jetz here, my first halo one=shot. I just wanted to make this. I have no idea why. Enjoy!**

**August 29th, 2545 (UNSC calendar)**

**Unknown location, planet Debaria, Evis system.**

"I'll move in, and then you guys flank them. I'll draw their fire. Go!"Yelled sergeant Peterson, and, well, we ran. Peterson moved out of cover, and fired MA5C assault rifle. Run, duck, roll, duck, shoot, and on and on and on. At least for him. We moved as one, or two, since we were flanking them from both sides. We were blur.

We finally managed to get behind them. At least 8-9 brutes, with spikers. Looks like Peterson hadn't been hit yet, or they wouldn't be roaring in frustration. A brute fell, moaning, and then being silenced with more bullets from a certain rifle. We got in position, and...everything went wrong. I felt myself get flung in the air, as I recognized the fwump of fuel rod cannons. Banshees, strafing run. I hit the ground hard, but half a dozen years of training and adrenaline kept me up. A burnt up helmet was flung next to me.

I winced. Another ODST's helmet. I did a quick survey. Two ODST's were already up, and Peterson was up and running as well. Another ODST was moaning, but was unfortunately silenced by a spiker. The cannons had accidentally, fired too close, killing some brutes too. Three fried remains of the Brutes corpses smoldered. About four others stood naive firing at Peterson still. I unleashed the power of a BR55 battle rifle upon them, making blood spurt out of a brutes back.

Another Brute turned on me, but received a headshot from above. Presumably our squad sniper. He just was put into our team, so I didn't know him that well. I threw a frag at the Brutes and managed to kill two before one charged at Peterson and the other one charged at me.

It flung it's spiker aside. Typical idiots. If it was an elite, it would have shot me and got it over with, but something tells me it wanted to personally tear me apart. Ever since that brute chieftain attacked Harvest, but clearly underestimated us, the Brutes have taken to the chance to kill us gruesomely.

It picked me up and threw me. Hard. I was flung onto the ground again. It stood over me and roared it's massive roar (reference there) and glared at me. Not good, It prepared me to finished me off, but then I heard the roar of machine gun fire. A falcon landed before me. Nothing could have looked better.

The paint was peeled, and parts of it was smoking. Our team was ordered to get on, or was what left of it. We had been in these ODST suits for three days, with only occasional take-off-helmet, take-off gloves, and got to bathroom stuff. This thing did have a coolant system, but I couldn't help feeling, well, claustraphobic.

We had received heavy casualties. Only our sniper, me, Peterson (guy did a fabulous job), and some new private guy that probably spent half the time hiding behind sandbags, occasionally popping to provide small support.

"Rough time?"asked the pilot in a joking tone. I was expecting to Peterson to explode on him, since he takes war and death pretty seriously. I've only heard him crack a few jokes.

Instead the private said "You have no idea." I really wanted to punch him.

"What'd ya do noob, hide behind the big guy?"asked the pilot. Peterson stood 6 foot 6 and looked like your average sergeant. How right that know-it-all pilot was.

"all you do is fly around in this piece of junk,"the private countered.

"Better shape than you!" he said.

"Well guess what-"the private stopped in mid-sentence. A fuel rod cannon burst fired literally inches from where I was, since I was manning the turret.

"Oh shiz oh shiz oh shiz!" the pilot said. "Banshees!"

I immediately took the liberty of firing my machine gun at the nearest Banshee that was coming disturbingly close to us. I managed to penetrate the glass in front of the driver the driver presumably slumped dead as the Banshee dived down in an unorthodox way.

Three more Banshees followed us. Machine gun fire from the other gunner ripped through one of the wings of the Banshees, but the other two started firing their plasma cannons. The falcon rocked.

"I'm gonna have to land! That was the last of the damage this girl can take..."he said before the Falcon plummeted.

We were heading for what looked like a soft spot of land. Looked pretty suspicious if you asked me.

"Soldiers!" We jump as soon as we can. Got it?"Peterson said.

"Roger,"we all said through our channel now. The Banshees did not seem convinced and decided to make our lives more of a hell than it already was, blasting a part of the falcon with a fuel rod gun. Jump!"Peterson frantically said. The other Banshee started to pepper the Falcon with plasma fire. We were now no less than a hundred feet from the ground, and closing fast. So, I waited two seconds. 60 feet. AndI jumped. The private took initiative and jumped also. We both landed on the ground. We quickly got to our feet and I took pride in seeing one of the Banshees who were stupid enough to follow the Falcon crash straight into the ground and burn.

Unfortunately for us, that was the same thing that happened for our ship, and sadly, our pilot. I saw Peterson and the sniper run as fast as they could from the plasma fire that the last Banshee shot. Peterson leapt for cover, a dense jungle, since we had landed in a clearing, as soon as he was ten feet away from the trees. The sniper was a second too slow and was cut down by the plasma fire. It proceeded and trying to destroy trees, but Peterson was already long gone.

the Banshee turned, and I realized, even though I was in cover, the private was just staring. I calmly threw a flashbang to the other side of the forest, slanting the Banshee, and it turned to face this new 'created' threat. I dashed out and grabbed the ODST by the collar and pushed him forward. He suddenly shook his head and realized where he was and dived for cover, as did I as the Banshee turned back to us. We were safe. For now.

**END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Changed the name of this story. It is now called the Halo chronicles! I will be retelling stories from the eyes of the humans, covenant, and maybe even forerunners!**

**I've recently got past a huge-a$$ writer's block. I've recently just got back to writing. I haven't written for at least a month, but now I'm finally ready to write again.**

**I hope this will be an ongoing story. I have way too many unfinished stories however, so, I need to finish some up. I might do continuations of some one-shots, making them two-shots, but usually only if I really like the story, or somebody requests it.**

**Also, recommendations. I've been watching red vs blue, the halo comedy series made by rooster teeth. Warning, it should only be watched 12 and up. HAs some bad language and, explicit themes, to come to terms. Now, onto the story.**

**August 3rd, 2552 (Covenant calendar)**

**Quizno station, Reach**

I shake myself. I'm dizzy. What happened? Then I remember. The demons hit my phantom with one of their unholy weapons. The phantom had crashed. As my vision gets clearer, I see the crash. I get up and look around. At least half a dozen unngoy (grunts) lay around, purple blood on the ground. No loss there. The Unggoy in perspective are almost as bad as the demons. Pathetic.

Two dead bodies of Kig-yar sit against the edge of the destroyed hull of the phantom. Those were birds were pirates, but were more helpful usually. Then came the part where he snapped into focus. The bodies of his brother Sangheili. There were at least 10 minors, dead on the floor, and two majors. No.

I rush over to one of the majors, Kilso Navaree. No! The major domo clad in red armor lay there, bleeding to death. But he was alive.

"Brother?"Kilso croaks.

"Kilso! I would ask if you were okay, but you're not. I must fetch a medkit."

"It is too late brother. My time is passing. Complete the great journey so I can join you in my afterlife. Kill the demons. The foul-"Kilso starts coughing up blood.

"A warrior's death," I say.

"Go, kill them. Kill them for the great journey. My blade..."murmurs Kilso before dying. Before he did though, I noticed he lifted up his energy sword.

I take it from his hand.

"I will brother. I will."

I take my energy sword, along with his, and light them both up. Sangheili majors, like me, aren't usually carrying two energy swords. The sangheili blade represents their honor, and a follower of the great journey. To have one of a fallen comrade was honorable.

"It will be put to good use."

Then I hear a cheer. I can roughly understand the human language. They were cheering because they shot down the phantom. I'm enraged. I was about to show myself, but then hear multiple voices. I peek around and see roughly ten demons. I activate my camo and get behind them. They still speak the garbly language, that I cannot yet understand. I sneak up on what seems to be the major of the group, and light up my sword, straight into his body.

The other demons are too surprised to do anything, so I use my twin swords, and slash the demons apart, one by one. One fires its rifle, but the bullets bounce from my shields as I finish him. The last one lost its rifle, and creeps away, it's eyes fearful.

I growl, and raise my swords to finish him, but before I can do that, a sniper round hits my chest. I'm knocked over by the shot, with my shields down. I look up to see another demon with a sniper rifle. He lifts up the rifle again, but I roll out of the way and he misses. I take an energy dagger, and kill the marine hiding. Then, I turn to the other marine, who is reloading.

I remember Kilso. He taught me how to use the dagger, and the sword. I aim carefully. His words echo through my mind.

_"Do not pull your arm back too far, but far enough for it to be fly straight and quick. Balance the knife on your hand. Do not grip it, and do not throw it to forcefully. Let the knife do it's part of the work,"he says._

_then he demonstrated and threw a knife into target, and nods. I try and miss. We spent two hours with the knives, and in the end could do it at the same level as Kilso._

_"You will surpass me one day. You will."_

His words echo like yesterday, and I throw. It hits the marine directly in the head and he topples over. Suddenly my radio comes on.

"This is the Path To Glory. Do you read me, Jenos Vekamee?"an elite's voice crackles.

"What is the matter?"I ask.

"I found your signal,thank the prophets. What happened to the rest of your group?"He asks.

"Shot down by the demons."I say regretfully.

"We have neutralized most threats here, so we are moving all covenant forces to human location known as "Sword base". A phantom will come to pick you up. Any questions?"

"One. What is the point of the journey? So many of us die noble deaths, but what happens if the journey is a fake? Will this all be for nothing?"I ask. I know this could lead to trouble, but my doubts started to get to me.

"Do not worry. That is a heretical question though, so choose your words wisely. The prophets would not like to hear that. Do not worry, soon, we will be embraced by the gods, and become holy forever. Do not worry. You will be promoted to Ultra. I think you deserve it."

All my doubts are thrown away by awe. Ultra was a couple ranks ahead of my current one.

"Thank you master."I say. The radio crackles again, and then clicks. The transmission ends.

Kilso's words echo one more time through my head.

_"You will surpass me one day. You will."_

He was right. I would continue the great journey with the rank of Ultra. Who knows, maybe one day I would command a fleet? Or be a councillor? Heretical thoughts were shunned in my mind, and I was convinced as the phantom came into view that I was doing the right thing.

**End.**


End file.
